bandadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruined
Ruined is a 17th and 18th episode of The Amazing World of Gumball Band Adventures Characters * Gumball * Darwin * Anais * Tobias * Mummy * Skeletons in the Pyramid Underground Plot Part 1 Edd is in the backyard digging a hole. He wonders why he is doing this and then remembers what he did awhile ago. It cuts to a flashback of Edd walking past Tom's room. Edd peeks into his room and sees Tom's new bass guitar. He picks up Tom's guitar and starts playing it. When a spider crawls up to him, he hits the bug with the guitar and breaks it. After the flashback, Edd continues to dig the hole. Suddenly Edd hits something. He brushes the dirt away to reveal a stone surface with hieroglyphics. Edd rushes back inside the house to tell everyone about his discovery. He finds Tom, Matt, and Tord watching TV in the living room. He makes them go out into backyard to look at the door. Tord and Matt find the door to be uninteresting and walk back to the house. Tom appears to be uninterested too but then gets surprised when he sees his broken bass guitar lying next to the hole. Tord and Matt stop in their tracks and look back when Edd says there might be treasure in the door. Edd slowly opens the door and drops a rope inside. Tord and Tom go down the door while Edd tells Matt he can't wear his pirate hat. Edd and Matt then slide the rope which breaks. Matt starts screaming like a little girl and everyone falls down to the floor where they get stunned for a few seconds. Edd lights a torch remarking on how he has the only light. Tord turns on his flashlight saying how he had one too, but Edd knocks it down with his torch. The group starts walking into ruins. They pass two skeletons wearing clothes (A refrence to Indiana Jones: Temple of doom) Matt takes the bigger skeleton's hat and puts it on his head. They also pass a sarcophagus which creaks open with a hand popping out. They stop in their tracks when they see two pathways. Edd says that they have to split up and takes Tom with him. Tom then taunts Tord who gets annoyed (Edd and Tord are usually paired together in some Eddisodes). Matt asks if he really has to go with Tord who gets even more annoyed. They then go their separate ways into the pathways. Edd and Tom come into a room. Edd wonders if it was safe or not to continue. He then distracts Tom and pushes him into the booby traps. Tom yells in pain while Edd plays with a yo-yo and checks the time on a watch. Tom, who is bleeding, bruised, and all beaten up, tells Edd he hates him. The Mummy is then seen walking down a hallway with ominous music playing. Meanwhile, Matt and Tord wander down a dark hallway. Tord lights a match and Matt looks around. Matt tips his head back into the match Tord was holding and sets his hat on fire. Matt runs around the hallway screaming and sets off a booby trap switch. Part 2 Two spike walls close up the path and sand starts pouring in on Matt and Tord. Tord asks if it could get any worse and a speaker pops out from the wall and starts playing "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows". Tord starts to say "Son of a..." but is cut off. Eventually, everyone meets up in the same room. Tom starts to laugh at Tord who had scratches on him but loses his enthusiasm and tells Tord to take Edd next time. Everyone then notices a small chest at the end of the room. Edd gets closer to the box and sees it's locked. He wonders where the key could be when the mummy wearing the key appears behind them. Tom says holy crap in surprise, but then realizes what he said wasn't random. He changes it, but when everyone was still staring at him in disapproval he moves away from them. The mummy chants and two more mummys rise up from the ground. All of them then start to attack them. Matt jumps in Tord's arms in fear as two of the mummys start approaching them. Tom then hits them with two smirnoff bottles. Edd throws his torch at the mummy who was attacking him. It burns off all off the mummy's wrappings leaving the only the mummy's skeleton. The skeleton gets mad and punches Edd into a column. He starts laughing but then gets crushed into bones when the column falls on top of him. The key lands in Edd's lap and he proceeds to open the chest. Instead of the chest opening, a trap door opens up underneath the gang and everyone falls down. Edd happily proclaims that everyone broke his fall, but no one replies to him... Category:Videos